


Unconditional

by RuinBled



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Blame TikTok, Literally all the fluff, Love Confessions, Post Hawkmoth, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, a little Marichat, adrien is 18, marinette is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled
Summary: im bad at summaries so just read it LMAO
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification, Adrien was able to graduate long before the others within this fic and apparently french schools don't do graduation ceremonies but again it's needed for the fic

Marinette stared blankly at the space in front of her. "So that's it..?" She whispered, pulling and twirling at her fingers, oblivious to Nino and Alya's sympathetic glances. "I'm sorry Mari. I wish I would be able to see you walk across the stage. The stinging in her heart felt like a demon was gripping her heart with its hand and digging its claws into her heart. "It's fine... Look guys uhm I gotta go. Lots of designs to do." She could barely register her friend's heart-breaking looks through her phone screen as she ended the facetime call. 

She was finally able to be around him without stumbling over her words and here he was running off to japan with Kagami. She didn't understand why the universe was doing this to her. "Why does it hurt Tikki..." She whimpered, feeling the small kwami press against her cheek in reassurance. She needed to get out. Her room was suddenly too small and much too humid for her to breathe. "I... I need fresh air." She whispered, shoving her feet into her tennis shoes and shoving her diary into her old school backpack. "I'll be back in a little bit, I swear." She promised, affectionately rubbing the small kwamis cheek with her knuckle.

Sneaking out wasn't as hard as she had always thought it was. It wasn't that her parents were strict and forbade her from leaving the comfort of their home at odd hours of the night, she just felt as though she was taking advantage of their trust. But she needed this. She needed to get away from the place where she had received what she perceived as the most heartbreaking news. 

She soft vibration of her phone interrupted her thoughts as she lowered herself to sit at the le seine. _six missed calls._ She visibly winced as she unlocked her phone only to see her notifications being taken up by Adrien's contact. 

**_why had he called so much_ **

She furrowed her brows as she slowly began to listen to the voicemails. " _Mari hey um I just wanted to let you know that uhm well fuck I don't know ."_ She brought the phone away from her ear as she let out what seemed to be a mixture of a laugh and sob.

_voicemail deleted._

" _Okay, I really wished you had picked up but I swear I'll get it right this time I'm sorry. Uhm we're all meeting at the airport tomorrow at noon. just in case you're not you know... busy?"_ She could imagine the blond nervously twisting his foot as he tried to get his words together in the easiest way possible.

_voicemail deleted_.

"How come you're deleting those, princess?" Marinette let out a squeak as she clutched onto her phone, looking back at the black cat. "Chat noir? What are you doing out?" She spluttered, staring up at him in disbelief. 

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." He smirked, slowly lowering himself beside her. Marinette groaned internally before setting her phone on the cement and looking over at him. "They hurt too much to listen to." She admitted. She could regret listening to them in the morning but right now her heart couldn't bear to see so many voicemails from his contact. "He's moving tomorrow. And as selfish as it sounds I don't want him to go." She admitted, squeezing her eyes shut as her eyes filled with tears. "But what about you? Why are you out and about?" She whispered, looking up at the blond cat. "The house was just too stuffy. It felt suffocating." He lied smoothly, looking down at the blunette with a cheshire grin.

"So why are you thinking so selfishly about this friend?" He whispered, scrunching his nose. A grumble of disapproval left her throat as she let herself fall back against the ground. A heart-filled laugh escaped his throat as he looked down at the girl. "Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He whispered, following her actions, staring at the constellations above.

"Because... I don't... I don't know Chat." She whispered, feeling her heart get squeezed tighter by the demon that held it captive. "But I want him to be happy and if this is what makes him happy then that's what I want." She whispered, the words feeling like serrated knives piercing their way into her heart.

It was silent. For how long, Marinette didn't know. The only thing she knew was that it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Like Adrien wasn't going to be gone when she woke up Tuesday morning.

"Do you love him?" The boy beside her asked timidly, playing with the end of his tail-like belt.

"That's a secret I'll never tell, chat." She hummed, squeezing her eyes shut as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. She couldn't find it in herself to wipe it. It wasn't that simple.

"So you do." He whispered breathlessly as if he had been stunned.

She let out a pained sigh. "Yes, but I'll be giving him the thing that started it all. For me at least." She choked out, the stars above her becoming nothing but blurry circles before she harshly rubbed them away. "And that is?" He asked, furrowing his brows behind the dark mask in confusion. "His umbrella. He'd given it to me the day we became friends." She grumbled, angry that the tears that started wouldn't stop now.

"You've loved him for that long? How come you've never said anything?" Wincing once he remembered he wasn't Adrien right now.

"It's complicated. No matter how hard I tried it was never enough. I would either stumble on my words or whatever present I would be giving him would get ruined." She admitted, feeling smooth leather against her cheek as he wiped her tears away. "Princess..." He whispered sympathetically, squeezing his eyes shut trying to put himself in her shoes.

God if only the girl before him knew how much he loved her.

"I'll be fine, Minou." She whispered, leaning into his touch before finally pulling away and sitting up. "I better get back. I have to see him off at the airport tomorrow." She whispered, feeling tears well up again.

"Tell him, princess. Don't miss your chance please." He whispered, cupping the smaller girl's cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers wishing he could take her pain and throw it into the le seine. "I don't know if I can, kitty." She whispered, placing her hands over his and shaking her head. "If this is what makes him happy then that's what I want."

God, she was so selfless.

Slowly pulling away from him, she smiled weakly. "Stay safe okay Minou?" She hummed, turning on her heel to make her travel back to the bakery.

Watching the girl who once wore pigtails disappear into the night, he felt his heart fall until it sounded like it was shattering against the pavement. After all this time she had been in love with him but never made a move because she thought he was happy.

Stepping into the safety of her bedroom, she climbed into her bed, letting her head hit the pillow with a soft _thump._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marinette stared blankly at her shoes, twisted the black fabric of her skirt between her fingers as she watched all of her classmates crowd the boy they'd grown to love. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she thought about what a certain black cat had told her. _tell him._

"Mari..?" She shifted her gaze to the boy in front of her with a teary smile. She silently wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to hide her face in his jacket. "I'm gonna miss you the most." He whispered, tightening his grip on her basically engulfing her tiny frame.

"Adrien... I..." She whispered as he slowly unwrapped his arms, picking up his duffle bag, "Yeah?" He hummed, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks as he backed away slowly.

**_come on princess_ **

** do it Marinette. Don't make the same mistake you did in New York.  
**

"Don't... Don't leave..." She whispered meekly, squeezing her hands into fists and closing her eyes. Her face felt like it was on fire as she slowly opened her eyes to look around at her friends only to land back on him.

'is she gonna do it?'

'Alya, did you know about this?'

'I have no clue what she's doing.'

"Mari... What do you mean?" He whispered, trying his best to act confused. He tensed up hearing the dreaded flight number ready to be boarded.

"I said don't leave. please." She whispered, her heart slamming against her chest as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Tell me why." He whispered breathlessly, itching to grab her hand and just blurt out how he felt. But she needed to do this. She needed to tell him why she didn't want him to go.

"Because... Well..." **You're already halfway there. no going back now.** "Because I love you."

'holy shit.'

'did she just'

"I love you, damnit. I fucking love you unconditionally. And I was going to give you your umbrella back but I can't."

"Mari-" He had the stupidest smile. He had to because his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"I've loved you since that stupid rainy day and I can't lose you. Not when I'm this close."  
  


'Nino I'm gonna faint'

'she's fucking doing it holy fucking shit'

Gasps filled her ears as she felt warm lips against hers. She let out a startled squeak, tightening her grip on his jacket as she desperately yanked him closer. It wasn't like all the fairytale books described. There were no birds tweeting and violins playing. There was however screams and woots of excitement from their classmates.

The kiss only broke because the two were much too busy smiling against the other's lips to actually kiss. But Marinette wouldn't have had it any other way. 

"Thank god you took that Alley cat's advice, princess." He whispered cheekily, giving the girl his best chat smile.

"Oh, you mangy tomcat!" She whispered in disbelief as she silently smacked his arms. "How dare you get information from me by using your alter ego!" She hissed to him. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry as he rested his chin on the crown of her head with a childish laugh. 

"I love you princess."

"I love you too, Minou"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm thinking of doing a marichat oneshot next?? is that something you guys would like?


End file.
